Simplistic
by Beckon
Summary: It took a moment before her curiosity seemed to find some solution in his answer. Oneshot.


"Do you ever wonder what you were in your previous life?"

The question drew his attention away from the leather-bound book in hand and to the dark-haired woman who just stepped foot into the room. It was always a delight to have her presence grace his facility; in this part of the world… it was a rarity to see a woman like her- or one that he was not too rough to describe. She was a blessing to the eyes and an answered prayer to those who didn't believe. She always had a way to intrigue him with her words and leave him wondering if there was a second meaning in her questions.

"Why should I?"

That sultry form of hers carefully made its way closer to him as she decided on the seat across from his own; her bare legs lightly tucked underneath her as one side of her ribcage was pressed against the inside arm of the chair. Those soulless eyes looked back to him as the return question seemed to intrigue her just as greatly as she had to him.

"You're so curious about the things around you, I sometimes wonder if you ever question about the things that brought you here."

A light smirk marked his lips as he diverted his eyes to the book in hand once more; fingertips carefully flipped through the silk-like pages that fluttered effortlessly after one another. Even with gloves, he could almost feel the weak yet soft material as each page curved and bent under the touch. "A previous life never interested me; if I don't remember much of it… then it holds no importance to me now. I never really pitied for the knowledge or memories of what it was like to be… human."

A light tilt of her head brought out that almost human-like curiosity in her; any sort of human aspect was almost lost when it came down to her personality and attitude. She was always so blunt and almost oblivious to the humanistic reactions to certain events and/or response- that's why he liked her so much. Emotions were just there to slow down processes and get in the way; they hindered research and created problems.

"You never once thought what it was like? What if you had a family? A wife or maybe kids? What life was like when you had a heart…"

She caught his interest once more as he looked up into those green eyes; there was an innocent like appearance of curiosity- masked slightly by the course need for knowledge. This was an observation; a study; an interrogation. She was enjoying this and he was almost reluctant to admit… so was he.

"Full of distractions and wasted time."

The answer almost seemed to have amused her as she lightly tucked her fingers beneath her chin and traced the curve of her lower lip with the flat of her thumb; a motion he sometimes enjoyed just as well- although watching her follow through with the routine was far more entertaining.

"Do you ever wonder what caused that kind of hate that brought you here?"

His presence here… it was true, it really all was based on hate; it was that surge of hatred that eradicated the need for a heart. It was that brute and rather blunt sense of disgust and detestation that sealed him in this body. But in all honesty, he wouldn't change it; if the cycle had to continue on as such, he saw no need to break it.

"I don't wonder for it but I'm thankful for it."

There it was. That quick spark of human need in her eyes.

"Why?"

The question was short and one-worded, and yet the way it rolled off her tongue… it felt like it was meant to last a thousand years.

"It's a simplistic answer really…"

"What is it?"

Her interruption hinted at that ever-growing human need for curiosity or perhaps for her own want of information. She had never exhibited this kind of questioning before or at least, he had not been present to witness an existing moment as such. It was intriguing to see her character and personality slowly begin to fold out before him; he almost enjoyed taking note of the different changes that slowly began to course through her mentally and emotionally.

"I rather enjoy this life."

It took a moment before her curiosity seemed to find some solution in his answer.

"That simplistic then."

"It can be complex and complicated but that only ruins the mirage of it all; it's far too… human to complicate a matter with unnecessary details. It's simplistic and blunt, why should I say more?"

She slowly moved to lean back in the white leather seat beneath her; her arms lightly resting on the limbs of the chair. For a second, her pale lips were lightly upturned in a look of amusement or perhaps accomplishment.

"I've always enjoyed that aspect about you."

"Hmm, I suppose that's something we both share then."

Those melancholic eyes of hers continued to pierce against his own amber ones as she seemed to try and take his motives apart and dissect his words.

"Would you mind if I asked again?"

Always curious and always persistent.

Fingertips carefully leafed through the book pages once more as he looked back at her; he himself trying to find some purpose in her questions and figure out her own motive. If anything, it was just that human essence that rarely showed up; that small piece of humanity that remained in that cold, stoic demeanor of hers.

"Laugh if you wish but… I always saw the former me as having a knack for books and literature, a piece that managed to carry over to this body and life. It's a stupid matter to think on, but perhaps the former life was something along the lines of that of a librarian or someone who pursued a major in literature; something that drove for the need of knowledge and the humanistic want for intelligence."

She listened intently to his words and nodded lightly as if she had agreed with him.

"You have put some thought into this matter."

"Only during my brief points of mental fallout."

Slowly, she moved herself from her seat and walked towards him; her nimble fingers careful to pluck the book from his hands before she set it aside- and out of her way.

"Sometimes I think that's when you do your best thinking."

The close space between them seemed to shrink even further as she moved to rest her hands on the arms of his own chair; her body lightly arched. There was a heavy sense in looking at her at such a close distance- a sense that couldn't be fully examined or described. It was intriguing at the least and absolutely mind-blowing in between. Her physical body was the image of perfection that could only be created through artificial means- it was a physical element that no human was born with; she was a one of a kind when it came down to details and observations.

She was the perfect specimen that he never grew tired of examining over and over again.

"Just another imperfection."

"I wouldn't say that…"

Her words sparked a bit of curiosity in him.

"Is that so?"

"That kind of… fallout is exactly what brought me here to you."


End file.
